


Я люблю вас, Верховный лидер

by Hux_and_Ren, Izverg



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drama, Hux&Ren: драбблы R—NC-17, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_and_Ren/pseuds/Hux_and_Ren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izverg/pseuds/Izverg





	Я люблю вас, Верховный лидер

Если бы Хаксу нужно было подобрать слово для выражения его чувств к Верховному лидеру, он вряд ли бы обошёлся одним.  
Он прошёл долгий путь — от отвращения и страха, через неприязнь и раздражение, — придя к тому, в чём сам себе боялся признаться.  
Лучше всего Хакс помнил самый первый раз. Когда, будучи не в силах выносить источаемую Верховным лидером мощь, завидуя и в то же время упиваясь ею, приблизился вплотную к трону и, опустившись на колени, прижался щекой к ноге повелителя, желая урвать — пусть противоестественно, пусть нелепо — хоть немного его могущества.  
Зажмурившись, он замер, не зная, швырнут ли его в стену или шарахнут молнией, а может, сразу свернут шею, как зарвавшемуся дикому зверьку.  
Несколько долгих мгновений ничего не происходило, а потом Хакс ощутил прикосновение к скуле, едва заметное, словно дуновение воздуха. И сразу же более решительное — к волосам.  
Открыв глаза, Хакс увидел руку, протянутую широкой ладонью вверх в приглашающем жесте. Он не решился поднять взгляд и посмотреть в лицо повелителю, вместо того поспешно, чересчур поспешно, вцепился пальцами в застёжки на его одеянии.  
Уставившись в подобии благоговения на впечатляющий размерами даже в состоянии покоя член, Хакс склонился над ним и мягко обхватил губами. Сперва только головку. Но по мере того, как набухала под умелыми движениями языка плоть, Хакс насаживался ртом всё дальше. Растянутые почти до предела губы ныли, горло из-за отсутствия постоянной практики сжималось, будто отказывалось пускать в себя этот монструозный член. Сверху не доносилось ни стона, ни прерывистого вздоха, и единственным звуком, который слышал Хакс, было издаваемое им самим влажное, пошлое хлюпанье.  
В какой-то момент он закашлялся и, выпустив член изо рта, практически запаниковал. Что, если он всё испортит? Что, если он опозорится, не справившись даже с такой простой задачей? После такого только бластер к виску.  
И именно тогда он впервые услышал голос Верховного лидера прямо в голове.  
«Успокойтесь, генерал. Не торопитесь. Можете продолжать».  
И Хакс продолжил. Вдох-выдох, вверх-вниз. Мягкая кожа перчатки легко скользит по влажному от слюны стволу. Наконец хоть какая-то реакция повелителя — тихий, утробный рык. Пресный, невыразительный вкус спермы на языке. И после всего этого — умиротворение. Устало опёршись ладонями в холодный пол, Хакс впервые за долгое время ощутил покой.  
— Вы получили то, что хотели, генерал?  
Задумавшись на секунду, заглянув вглубь себя, Хакс коротко ответил:  
— Да.

Без всяких договорённостей это превратилось в негласный ритуал. Этим заканчивалась почти каждая аудиенция, а иногда, если не случалось ничего важного, начиналась.  
А потом Хаксу захотелось большего. О чём он хрипло прошептал прямо на ухо Верховному лидеру и, словно повинуясь очередному порыву, лизнул пересекающий его щёку шрам.  
Без страха (теперь без страха) взглянув в подёрнутые тьмой глаза, Хакс заметил в них… удивление.  
«Нет, не порвусь».  
Одно из преимуществ интимной связи с форсъюзером — больше не нужно говорить, достаточно лишь подумать. Хакс присовокупил к своей мысли ехидную усмешку и расстегнул ремень на форменных брюках.  
Он думал, что знает, чего ожидать, он готовился, тщательно смазав дырку, после того, как проходил почти сутки с распирающей зад пробкой. Но, насадившись до упора на член Верховного лидера, Хакс застыл. Реальность превзошла самые смелые надежды. Он никогда не чувствовал себя настолько заполненным, настолько на грани.  
«Не порвусь», — упрямо повторил он и, впившись ногтями в крепкие плечи повелителя, приподнялся и опустился вновь.  
Последующие несколько минут слились для него в мешанину ощущений: граничащее с болью блаженство, исступлённый восторг, цельность. Абсолютная эйфория. С последним движением на пульсирующем, заполняющем его жаром члене, Хакс излился в шершавую умелую ладонь и не смог сдержаться:  
— Я люблю вас, Верховный лидер.

А потом появился он. Дерзкий мальчишка в нелепой маске. Слишком юный, слишком горячий. Хаос во плоти.  
— Он станет вашей погибелью, повелитель. Я чувствую это.  
Хакс осекается. Кто он такой, чтобы говорить о предчувствиях. Но он уверен, что прав. Тысячу раз прав.

И глядя в последний раз на разрубленное пополам тело самого дорогого для него существа во Вселенной, он знает, что отомстит любой ценой.


End file.
